O'Chunks
|A.K.A. = Chunks |Location(s) = Yold Desert, Gap of Crag, Floro Caverns, Castle Bleck Entry |species = Human |hp = 20 (Yold Desert) 40 (Gap of Crag) 60 (Floro Caverns 5-4) 100 (Castle Bleck Entry) |ap = 1 (1-3) 2 (5-2) 3 (5-4) 4 (8-1) |wn = N/A |wp = N/A|tattle = See Tattle Section|df = 0|location = Yold Desert Gap of Crag Floro Caverns Castle Bleck Entry}} O'Chunks is a recurring boss and minion of Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario. He first appears in Yold Desert in chapter 1-3. There, he stomps the ground, causing the door behind him to sink into the sand, forcing Mario to fight him. Mario, however, prevails and can move onto the next part of the desert. He later appears in the Gap of Crag, the setting of chapter 5-2. once again, he challenges the heroes to a duel, but before the fighting begins, Dimentio appears and warps then to Dimension D. Despite his new strength, the heroes defeat him. He is later found in the industrial part of Floro Caverns, this time with Dimentio, in chapter 5-4. Dimentio plants a Floro Sprout on O'Chunks' head, turning him into O'Cabbage. He then once again sends them all to Dimension D, where they fight, and defeat, him. He is fought for the final time in Castle Bleck, where Bowser challenges him to a fight. After being defeated by the Koopa King, the roof begins to collapse, but O'Chunks holds it up, Bowser helps hold it, but their efforts were in vain after the ceiling collapses. He is later seen during the ending, surviving the collapsing ceiling alongside Bowser. End Game After you beat the game, you can find O'Chunks on the third floor of Filpside next to the Heart Pillar with some of Saffron's treats, hoping to find Nastasia, so he can give them to her (rather ironically, Nastasia can be found on the third floor of Flopside after the game is beaten). That may imply he has a slight crush on her. Tattles First Time (Chapter 1-3): That's O'Chunks. He's a big, bearded warrior of a man. Max HP is 20 and Attack is 1. He can grab you by the feet and hurl you. If you're in reach, he'll toss you, so keep your distance. But you can turn the tables on him and use Thoreau to send him flying. Second Time: (Chapter 5-2): That's O'Chunks. He's Count Bleck's main muscle. Max HP is 40 and Attack is 2. He can grab you by the feet and hurl you. If you're in reach, he'll toss you, so keep your distance. But you can turn the tables on him and use Thoreau to send him flying. Third Time (Chapter 5-4): That's O’Chunks. Dimentio has veggified him. He has no will of his own. Max HP is 60 and Attack is 3. He seems faster and stronger than before. But he will get dizzy after being thrown. That’s your only chance. Don’t let his quick movements confuse you. Just keep a steady head. Fourth Time (Chapter 8-1): That’s O’Chunks. He’s even bigger and stronger now. How is that even possible? Max HP is 100 and Attack is 4. He can now perform aerial attacks. When you see him in the air, take evasive action. Just keep moving to avoid him. Well, Bowser, now is your chance to settle it with O’Chunks. Gallery 1188px-O'Chunks_Artwork-_Super_Paper_Mario.png|Official artwork of O'Chunks. 1200px-SPM_O'Chunks.png|O'Chunks fight during 1-3. 1200px-BowserCastleBleck.png|O'Chunks and Bowser holding up the collapsing ceiling in 8-1. Trivia * O'Chunks also appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He increases launch resistance by thirty-five. Category:Bosses Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Castle Bleck Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:Super Paper Mario Bosses